


2+1=2

by Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь — отличная штука, от нее захватывает дух, и чтобы угнаться за ней такой, чтобы попробовать и успеть все, нельзя останавливаться ни на секунду</p>
            </blockquote>





	2+1=2

**Author's Note:**

> фик написан на конкурс Веселые старты 2012 на Зеленом форуме, тема – «Аut Сaesаr, aut nihil - все, или ничего»

Скорпиус Малфой никогда не был примерным мальчиком. Делал вид, это да. Всю сознательную жизнь приходилось подстраиваться: под обстоятельства, под семейные традиции и школьные правила. Он не мог, например, устроить какую-нибудь откровенную пакость гриффам, даже если очень хотелось. Не мог нарваться на отработку или выкрасть метлу старшего из братьев Поттеров, над которой тот трясся как гоблин над галлеонами. Не мог попробовать массу забавных и интересных вещей, и это очень раздражало, потому что хотелось всего и желательно сразу, чтобы не ждать годами, не зарабатывать себе имя, а просто протянуть руку и получить.

Но до тесного знакомства с Поттером-младшим, к которому они, как два непроходимых идиота, шли почти три курса, вместо того, чтобы сойтись уже на распределении, а то и вовсе в Хогвартс-экспрессе, Скорпиус вообще мало чего мог и еще меньше — себе позволял. Зато потом жить стало гораздо веселее. Альбус ввязывался в безумства легко. И брату в краже метлы признавался именно он, отчаянно выгораживая инициатора злодеяния. И трудился на отработках тоже он. И прикрывал рукой разбитый нос, пока Скорпиус залечивал ему вывих — у некоторых старшекурсников-слизеринцев были слишком крепкие кулаки и слишком мало мозгов. Фамилия Альбуса их не останавливала, и за мелкие шалости они платили крупными неприятностями.

Стыдно Скорпиусу не было. В конце концов, каждому свое. Кому-то — генерировать идеи и оставаться в тени, наслаждаясь результатом, а кому-то — быть в центре внимания и соответственно — под ударом. Все честно. Ну, во всяком случае, с точки зрения Малфоя. Бывало, правда, порой неловко. Когда сидели, например, в совятне под мантией-невидимкой. И Альбус спал, привалившись к его плечу. Уставший, измотанный болью после стычки со слизеринцами. Скорпиус тогда боялся пошевелиться, смотрел на постепенно сходящие с кожи Ала синяки и кровоподтеки, радовался, что в его распоряжении все зелья Малфой-мэнора и что он очень кстати знает так много полезных исцеляющих заклятий. К Помфри Альбус отказался идти наотрез. Жаловаться Макгоннагал и тем более отцу — тоже. Этого Скорпиус понять не мог, но Альбус считал, что получил то, что заслужил, а значит — вопрос исчерпан. Можно было сколько угодно называть его придурком, но из вот таких дурацких выходок и странных взглядов на вещи вырастало уважение и необычная приязнь, которой Скорпиус не испытывал больше ни к одному человеку.

Альбус Поттер из школьного приятеля как-то незаметно превратился в друга и хранителя общих секретов. В того, кому можно было сказать что угодно и быть уверенным, что тебя поймут или хотя бы попытаются понять. С ним было легко совершать безумства и пробираться ночами по темным, гулким коридорам школы, сидеть в библиотеке, уткнувшись в учебник, морщась и хихикая, впервые в жизни пробовать огневиски. И целовать его, зажмурившись и задыхаясь от острого пьяного возбуждения, тоже было легко.

Скорпиус отлично помнил, какие у Альбуса были глаза. Огромные, удивленные и растерянные, в которые постепенно приходило понимание. Альбус тогда быстро очнулся и прижал его к стенке. Он вообще всегда отличался хорошей реакцией и умением импровизировать. Ни до чего серьезного у них в тот раз дело не дошло, только губы потом еще долго саднило от неумелых поцелуев, и появилось между ними что-то запретное, темное, что накатывало внезапно посреди разговора или когда шли в Большой зал рядом, или когда сидели над домашним заданием, соприкасаясь плечами. Чувствовали оба и оба молчали, оттягивая момент. Это была новая, щекочущая нервы игра, и они прислушивались к себе и пытались придумать правила. Теперь им хотелось не только дружбы.

Скорпиус дрочил по ночам в душе и представлял распахнутый в крике рот Поттера, и сперму, текущую по его губам, и его язык на члене. Кончал за несколько минут и долго стоял, вздрагивая под горячими струями, выравнивая дыхание, и гадал, сколько еще продержится. Как выяснилось позже, Альбус делал практически то же самое, правда обходился опущенным пологом и заглушающими чарами.

К концу второй недели Скорпиус всерьез боялся поехать крышей. В присутствии Поттера он мог думать только о сексе, ни о чем больше. От постоянного возбуждения плавились мозги, от случайных прикосновений кожа покрывалась мурашками, под мантией становилось нестерпимо жарко. Хотелось содрать ее с себя и завалить Поттера на ближайшую плоскость. Хоть на парту, хоть на гриффиндорский стол в Большом зале. Плевать куда и как, лишь бы — скорее.

И все-таки терпение Альбуса закончилось быстрее. Скорпиус до сих пор был благодарен его героическому отцу за то, что их первый раз случился не под трибунами на квиддичном поле и даже не где-нибудь за статуей, а в тайном проходе под Хогвартсом, в который Альбус втащил его ранним утром в субботу. Гарри Поттер вообще доверял своим сыновьям. Одна мантия-невидимка чего стоила. Скорпиус до сих пор помнил, как впечатлился, когда увидел ее впервые. Карта Мародеров такого трепета не вызывала, но оказалась на редкость полезной штукой.

Вообще-то они собирались дойти до Хогсмида. Но так и не дошли. Скорпиус всей кожей чувствовал присутствие идущего позади него Альбуса, слышал не только его дыхание, но даже, кажется, стук сердца и ждал.

Более-менее нормально соображать он смог только после того, как все закончилось. И лишь тогда понял, что кто-то из них додумался трансфигурировать мантию в одеяло, именно поэтому ему не пришлось елозить голой задницей по холодным пыльным камням. Не то чтобы его волновали такие мелочи, когда Альбус срывал с него мантию и галстук, прижимался горячими губами к шее, сладко и больно цеплял кожу зубами, и уж тем более, когда уверенные ладони елозили по спине и мяли ягодицы, а пальцы пробирались внутрь, где горело и пульсировало, и сжимались вокруг члена. Но потом, когда лежал, сонно моргая, глядя в темноту над головой, и прижимался спиной к Альбусу, одеяло показалось очень полезной и своевременной штукой.

Любое безумство должно быть хорошо спланировано, говорил дед, и Скорпиус ему, конечно, верил, но сам предпочитал безумствовать спонтанно. Компромиссы он считал уделом слабаков, убеленных сединами старцев или тех, кому они полагались по должности. Ему нравилось просто жить. Так, чтобы ветер дул в лицо и свистел в ушах, чтобы заносило на опасных поворотах. Хотелось влюбляться до сумасшествия, желать — до звона в яйцах и алых пятен перед глазами, трахаться — до мозолей, рисковать — всем, что есть, пробовать все и ни о чем не жалеть. Жизнь была круче любой маггловской или магической наркоты, от нее захватывало дух, и чтобы угнаться за ней такой, чтобы попробовать и успеть все, нельзя было останавливаться ни на секунду.

С Альбусом Скорпиусу повезло. Тот тоже не хотел тормозить и раздумывать. Они сбегали из Хогсмида каждую субботу. То в маггловский Лондон, то через Ла-Манш с нелегальным портключом. Но самым лучшим временем были летние каникулы. Скорпиус задержался в мэноре всего на день. Отец и мать смотрели тоскливо, но осуждали молча, дед, в отличие от них, говорил долго, со вкусом, убеждал, злился, стучал об пол тяжелой тростью и не желал сдаваться. Скорпиус смеялся, закидывая в сумку самое необходимое: смену белья¸ пару джинсов, несколько маек, свитер и плеер, встряхнул трагически настроенного деда за плечи, звонко чмокнул в породистый нос и сбежал на волю. Там его ждали незнакомые города, новые знакомства и Альбус на выпрошенном у отца в честь окончания шестого курса байке.

Они исколесили почти всю Англию, пропахли бензином и пылью до самых костей, ночевали в дешевых мотелях или у случайных знакомых, целовались прямо на трассе, не сбрасывая скорость. Смешивали адские маггловские коктейли и распивали их в клубах под рев и грохот музыки, курили обычный табак и необычные смеси, трахались до одурения и проваливались в пьяное, бредовое забытье на смятых простынях, прижавшись друг другу, переплетаясь руками и ногами.

Девчонки тоже были. Как же без девчонок двум подросткам? Альбус выбирал тощих блондинок с серыми глазами. Скорпиус злился, глядя, как его пальцы по-хозяйски путаются в длинных шелковистых локонах, а ладонь уверенно забирается под юбку, и шел выбирать себе брюнетку. А кончая в очередной опытный или не слишком рот и слизывая с губ чужую помаду, ловил жадный взгляд Альбуса и улыбался сыто и довольно.

Скорпиус был уверен, что знает об Альбусе все. Его предпочтения в еде и сексе, любимые группы и блюда, вещи, которые могут вывести Альбуса из себя, и вещи, от которых он заводится с пол-оборота. Скорпиус не выискивал специально его родинки и не отсчитывал секунды после оргазма, чтобы понять, когда Альбус уляжется рядом и привычно прижмет его к себе, уткнувшись губами в затылок. Скорпиус не караулил по утрам, чтобы увидеть, что Альбус всегда просыпается на правом боку, и не пил с ним на спор, чтобы понять, какая рюмка текилы окажется лишней. Это все узнавалось как-то само собой и удерживалось в памяти так прочно, словно всегда было в ней, словно все эти привычки и особенности были его собственными.

Альбус тоже знал о нем многое. А еще он безошибочно чувствовал настроение. Он мог смеяться в ответ на раздраженный взгляд и озабоченно вглядываться в улыбку, давить, когда Скорпиус нуждался в давлении, держаться на расстоянии и не приставать с дурацкими вопросами, когда Скорпиусу хотелось побыть одному. Идеальный друг, идеальный любовник и идеальная жизнь. Чего еще можно желать в семнадцать? Скорпиус желал только одного — не останавливаться. Ему хотелось все новых и новых впечатлений, остроты и даже, может быть, горечи — для лучшего вкуса. Хотелось идти по самому краю и точно знать, что не один, что тебя удержат, если вдруг оступишься и сорвешься.

Они вернулись домой в последний день каникул, связанные настолько крепко, что было странно даже на секунду остаться друг без друга. Наверное, именно поэтому Скорпиус весь вечер провел неподалеку от камина, отмахиваясь от расспросов и игнорируя подозрительные взгляды деда и отца, а Альбус чуть не подрался с Джеймсом, которому приспичило поболтать с очередной девчонкой. Они не сказали друг другу даже пары слов. Скорпиус просто всматривался в знакомое до каждой черты лицо через зеленое пламя, облизывал губы, которым уже отчаянно не хватало поцелуев, ежился, потому что рядом не было привычного тепла, а от острого желания прикосновений сбивалось дыханье, и знал, что Альбус чувствует то же самое. Но это было только начало. Настоящие проблемы начались в Хогвартсе. 

У них почти не оставалось времени друг на друга. Общие спальни и общие душевые раздражали неимоверно. После выпуска Джеймса Альбус стал кем-то вроде нового гриффиндорского знамени. Вечная толпа друзей вокруг, влюбленные младшекурсницы, квиддич, в который Альбус всю жизнь играл из-под палки, а теперь вдруг оказался в сборной вместо брата — Скорпиуса злило все, потому что в гриффиндорскую компанию он не вписывался, а быть рядом с Альбусом хотелось не меньше чем раньше.

Правда иногда, когда Альбус не валился с ног от усталости, а Скорпиус не засыпал в библиотеке, уткнувшись носом в очередной учебник, так и не дождавшись его, были еще ночи. Шорох мантии-невидимки, чтобы уместиться под которой вдвоем, теперь приходилось проявлять чудеса ловкости и выдержки. Запах прелых листьев, корявый толстый ствол дерева, в который Скорпиус упирался затылком и лопатками, пока сжимал ногами бедра Альбуса, почти не сдерживая стоны, и осенний ветер, холодящий разгоряченную голую кожу. Была ванная старост, скользкие от геля руки Альбуса, его горячее горло, судорожно сжимающееся вокруг члена. Были «Кабанья голова» и второсортный паб в пригороде Лондона, в который ввалились как два идиота, стуча зубами от холода, смеясь и целуясь на глазах у немногочисленных посетителей, прямо в мантиях и галстуках, едва успев спрятать палочки после двойной аппарации.

Еще был дурацкий праздник в феврале и непривычно смущенный Ал, который бормотал что-то про символику, дань традициям и отличный эль в каком-то уютном ресторанчике. Скорпиус был не против традиций. Особенно если чтить их как следует. На свидание в день Всех влюбленных он явился подготовленным. Мать бы одобрила его выбор. А уж чтобы еще раз полюбоваться на непередаваемую реакцию Ала, Скорпиус готов был прогуляться в платье и чулках даже по Большому залу. У директрисы была вполне устойчивая психика, так что удар ей не грозил, а на остальных Скорпиусу было плевать.

Альбус тогда даже не допил свой расхваленный эль. Выхватил у Скорпиуса нож, которым тот неторопливо нарезал на мелкие ломтики мясо, накинул на голые плечи свою куртку и выволок из ресторана прямо на ледяную снежную улицу. А потом, уже в снятом на несколько часов номере, раздевал осторожно, как будто разворачивал дорогой подарок, и матерился хрипло и незнакомо, и пальцы у него подрагивали, пока тянул вниз кружевные чулки и целовал жадно и как-то отчаянно покрасневшую кожу под резинками и стянутый слишком тугими трусами член. Скорпиус наверняка посмеялся бы, если б не был так возбужден, и если б в глазах у Альбуса не проступали так отчетливо тревога и страх.

Чего тот боялся, Скорпиус понял гораздо позже. Когда однажды в марте обнаружил себя в незнакомом маггловском клубе в объятиях здоровенного детины хорошо за тридцать. Адски болела голова, а нужно было еще как-то добраться до Хогвартса, но трахаться хотелось нестерпимо. К тому же, он был зол. С Альбусом они тогда поругались из-за какой-то ерунды вроде очередной порции пропахших духами писем за завтраком, или незапланированной тренировки квиддичной команды.

В туалете было накурено и душно. Мужик прижал его к стене всем немаленьким весом, навалился, зашарил влажными ладонями по груди, крепко сжал член сквозь джинсы, и Скорпиус выгнулся, подставляясь под чужие прикосновения. Телу было хорошо, тело хотело продолжения, а перед глазами всплывало лицо хорошенькой Изабэль Бут с шестого курса. Она висла на Альбусе вторую неделю и играла в квиддичной команде, и у нее были слишком узнаваемые духи.

Скорпиус дернулся всего раз, когда толстые пальцы втиснулись в анус. А потом только сорванно дышал и прижимался лбом к холодному кафелю. Сознание прояснялось медленно. Он не помнил, сколько выпил, но знал точно, что мог бы тут перетрахаться со всем клубом. И это бы точно не было скучно, и острых ощущений хватило бы надолго. Только они без Альбуса внезапно потеряли всю свою привлекательность. Трахаться назло было самой идиотской идеей, которую можно было только придумать.

Мужик тянул к нему руки, шумно дышал и был явно не против второго раунда. Но Скорпиус молча натянул джинсы, плеснул в лицо воды и вышел из туалета. Голова по-прежнему болела, а на душе было мерзко.

С Джеймсом Поттером он столкнулся у выхода. Тот смотрел на него со смесью злости и брезгливости, и у Скорпиуса от этого взгляда холодело в животе.

— Натрахался? — спросил Джеймс. Не дожидаясь ответа, ухватил за шкирку и выволок на улицу. Запихнул в такси и сам уселся на переднее сиденье. Скорпиус понятия не имел, куда они едут, но даже не пытался ни спрашивать, ни сопротивляться. С братом Ала они почти не общались, врагами не были, но и приятелями тоже. Джеймс был типичным представителем львиного факультета. Шумный, деятельный, резкий и несдержанный. Он мог врезать даже другу, не разобравшись, что к чему, но на защиту своих бросался первым. Только Скорпиус в понятие «своих» никогда не входил. А уж теперь рассчитывать на лояльность было и вовсе глупо. Это было странно и совсем не вязалось с понятием «свободы», которое Скорпиус так давно и восторженно в себе культивировал, но он вдруг понял, что совсем не хочет, чтобы Альбус знал. Об этой дороге, об одиночной пьянке и о мужике в туалете. Захотелось содрать с себя одежду, забраться в ванну и долго- долго сидеть в ней, смывая запах чужого пота и спермы.

Он ткнулся лбом в холодное стекло и закрыл глаза. Джеймс не станет ничего скрывать, ни просить его, ни спрашивать не стоило — все было понятно и так.

Джеймс не жил с родителями с тех пор, как закончил школу. Альбус рассказывал о его подготовительных курсах в Академию авроров, о любительской квиддичной команде, в которой тот играл по выходным, и о девчонках, которых Джеймс менял так часто, что ни Альбус, ни Лили не запоминали их имен.

Квартира Джеймса оказалась маленькой, но уютной. Скорпиус молча стянул ботинки, прошел в гостиную, подобрал с пола свитер, бросил его на подлокотник кресла и обернулся. Джеймс стоял в дверном проеме, сунув руки в карманы, и разглядывал его, прищурившись. Скорпиус повел плечами, пытаясь сбросить с себя и этот взгляд, и неприятное ощущение — будто он товар на прилавке перед потенциальным покупателем — и вопросительно вздернул бровь.

— Под душ, – скомандовал наконец Джеймс. — Полотенце на крючке, диван здесь, — он указал подбородком на узкий кожаный диванчик, заваленный квиддичными журналами и пособиями для начинающих авроров. — В Хогвартс вернешься завтра утром. Тебя же кто-то прикрывает?

Повелительный тон нервировал, но пререкаться с Джеймсом сейчас не хотелось абсолютно. Скорпиус коротко кивнул и прошел в ванную, по пути ощутимо задев Джеймса плечом. Тот только ругнулся тихо и зло, а Скорпиус еще долго стоял, прижавшись спиной к двери, сглатывал горькую слюну и чувствовал предательское жжение в глазах. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет что-то очень важное. Может быть, самое важное в этой долбанной жизни.

Утром Джеймса в квартире не было. Скорпиус нашел на столе банку растворимого кофе, портключ и записку: «Вынеси за собой лоток».

Он возвращался в Хогвартс в полной уверенности, что Альбус уже знает, а значит, придется мириться. Они никогда не ограничивали друг друга ни в чем, но почему-то именно в этот раз Скорпиусу было не по себе. Как будто что-то неуловимо менялось в их отношениях, и хотелось если и не раскаяться, то хотя бы попробовать объяснить. Но Ал как ни в чем не бывало перехватил его в коридоре перед завтраком, затянул в нишу, прижался теплыми губами к шее, и Скорпиус обмяк в его руках, чувствуя одновременно радость и незнакомую острую тоску.

От Альбуса пахло духами Изабэль, а от него – смытой еще вчера чужой спермой. Все было честно, но так горько и больно, что захотелось взвыть и врезать Поттеру от всей души или сбежать, зарыться, как в детстве, головой в подушку, задернуть полог и лежать тихо-тихо, пока не успокоится колотящееся сердце, пока не стихнет боль и все снова не станет прежним.

В следующий раз в квартире Джеймса он снова оказался случайно. До выпускного оставалось всего несколько дней, и они с Альбусом в очередной раз сбежали в Лондон отметить сдачу последнего экзамена. Когда Альбус успел так напиться, Скорпиус не понял. Вроде бы только что отплясывал на танцполе с какой-то юной красоткой, а потом вдруг тяжело опустился на соседний стул и уронил голову на руки. Джеймс появился будто из ниоткуда, хлопнул по спине, рассмеялся хрипло:

— Что, братишка, набрался? – и подхватил Альбуса под руки. — А ну-ка, Малфой, дуй за мной.

И снова было такси, и знакомая дверь, и те же стопки квиддичных обозрений на знакомом диване. Альбус, развалившись в кресле, тянул через трубочку апельсиновый сок, Скорпиус курил в окно, запивая дым щедро налитым Джеймсом виски. Когда на плечи легли тяжелые ладони, он вздрогнул и обернулся. Джеймс смотрел ему прямо в глаза и осторожно разминал мышцы. Горячие пальцы проходились по шее и плечам, то надавливали, то расслаблялись, подушечки прижимались к позвонкам и спускались ниже, забираясь под распахнутый ворот рубашки. Скорпиус приоткрыл рот, вдохнул судорожно, но сказать ничего не успел. Джеймс потянул его к себе, тесно прижался грудью к спине, выдохнул в шею:

— Тебе же скучно, Скорпи. Расслабься.

Губы у Джеймса были настойчивые, руки требовательные и сильные. Скорпиус дрожал от незнакомых умелых прикосновений. В голове шумело. Он попробовал обернуться, найти взглядом Альбуса, но Джеймс держал крепко, одной рукой фиксировал запястья, второй оглаживал живот, и это чертовски возбуждало.

Альбус появился внезапно. Вынырнул из-за спины Джеймса, опустился на колени и потянулся к ширинке. Обхватил ладонью член, накрыл губами головку, и Скорпиус ахнул, выгнулся, толкаясь в его рот. Джеймс качнулся вперед, потерся членом о ягодицы, прикусил кожу на шее. Скорпиус постанывал тихо и жалобно. Кровь как будто быстрее бежала по венам, пульсировала в члене и в висках. И это было хорошо, так хорошо, что мысли ускользали, оставляя вместо себя только желание и предвкушение. Альбус мягко вел по стволу языком, плотно обхватывал губами, пропускал глубоко в горло, перекатывал в ладони яички. И у Скорпиуса темнело перед глазами. Ощущения были знакомыми, привычными, но каждый раз переживались как будто впервые. Скорпиус не променял бы эти губы и этот рот ни на какие другие, даже будь они в сто раз более опытными. Он не променял бы Альбуса ни на какие крутые виражи и неизведанные маршруты, потому что без него они теряли смысл. Все теряло смысл. А от него по-прежнему пахло духами Изабэль, и на выпускной он пригласил ее в качестве партнерши.

Скорпиус обхватил голову Альбуса руками и задвигался резкими рывками, чувствуя, как сокращается горло под напором члена. Альбус крепко держал его за бедра. Джеймс, не церемонясь, сдирал джинсы, царапая кожу. Скорпиусу было все равно. Он сам не понимал, кому и что пытается доказать сейчас. Себе, Альбусу или Джеймсу. Он просто трахал идеального друга и идеального любовника в рот и подставлял задницу под пальцы его брата, которые быстро двигались внутри, проходились по простате, вызывая неконтролируемую дрожь во всем теле, и исчезали, чтобы вернуться снова.

Ему снова было больно. И горько. И противно. Удовольствие копилось в животе, сворачивалось тугим горячим комком, а Скорпиусу хотелось орать и разнести нахрен эти чертовы стены волной стихийной магии. Чтобы ничего не осталось, даже пепла.

Скорпиус схватил Альбуса за волосы, толкнулся еще раз, перехватил затуманенный взгляд, в котором теперь вместо тревоги и страха отчетливо видел еще и обреченность, и кончил бурно, со всхлипами, изо всех сил прижав к себе Альбуса.

Член Джеймса он почувствовал уже сквозь пелену оргазма. Разработанные и смазанные стенки ануса поддались, и головка мягко двинулась внутрь. Скорпиус дернулся вперед, отталкивая Альбуса, рывком подтянул джинсы, и как был — босиком и в расстегнутой рубашке — бросился прочь из квартиры.

Он не знал, сколько кварталов оставил позади, просто в один момент вдруг почувствовал, что если не остановится, то просто грохнется прямо на обочине и уже не сможет подняться. Сердце колотилось о ребра, челка липла к потному лбу, а руки тряслись как у завзятого алкоголика. Он свернул на детскую площадку, на подрагивающих ногах добрался до скамейки и рухнул на нее без сил.

Пальцы не слушались, сигареты ломались, а зажигалка никак не хотела поддаваться. Огонь вспыхнул прямо у щеки, Скорпиус вздрогнул и вскинул голову. Взмокший Альбус опустился рядом. Грудь у него тяжело вздымалась, и Скорпиус не сдержался — положил ладонь прямо на бешено колотящееся сердце.

— Прости, — сказал Альбус и тоже прикурил. — Это была идея Джеймса. Он пытался мне кое-что доказать, но, кажется, облажался.

— Он ведь рассказал тебе про клуб? Тогда, весной.

Альбус молча кивнул и с силой выдохнул дым.

Скорпиус усмехнулся, переломил сигарету пополам и сжал ее в кулаке, морщась от резкой боли. Сигарета погасла. Обожженная кожа болела так, что пришлось стиснуть зубы и несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы рассеять навернувшиеся слезы.

— Почему ты сбежал? — спросил Альбус. — Я же знаю, ты любишь все новое, тебе не хватает того, что есть.

— Я думал, не только мне, — тихо сказал Скорпиус. Дыхание выровнялось, только легче не стало. Грудь ныла от тупой тянущей боли, а где-то внутри, под солнечным сплетением, скапливалась пугающая пустота, перемешанная со страхом. Он вдруг отчетливо понял, что это их последний разговор. У него останется все — его бессмысленные желания и случайные друзья, семья, дом, деньги, его глупая жизнь и беспорядочные связи, любимый свитер, дороги и знакомая музыка в плеере. И не останется ничего, потому что рядом больше не будет Ала.

— И мне не хватает, — согласился Альбус. — Тебя, Малфой. Мне всегда тебя мало. Я не собираюсь делить тебя с какими-то пьяными магглами, понимаешь? И с собственным братом тоже не собираюсь. Лучше пусть ничего не будет, чем так.

— А как же Изабэль? — хрипло спросил Скорпиус, чувствуя, как медленно, очень медленно пустота начинает заполняться чем-то теплым и правильным.

Альбус резко обернулся, взглянул изумленно, а потом вдруг расхохотался весело и задорно, как не смеялся, кажется, с прошлого лета.

— Ты серьезно? — спросил, отсмеявшись, и вдруг дернул к себе, жадно прижался губами к губам. Целовал медленно, глубоко и так долго, что у Скорпиуса, как у неопытного мальчишки, вдруг закружилась голова и перехватило дыханье. Альбус отстранился, облизал губы и посмотрел насмешливо. — Она знает о нас с пятого курса, я даже подумать не мог, что ты ревнуешь. И где же твоя хваленая свобода выбора и нравов, хм? Я думал, свободные люди не ревнуют.

— Иди к боггарту, — Скорпиус дернул плечом и вытащил новую сигарету.

Альбус снова рассмеялся, на этот раз тихо, толкнул локтем, потянулся к сигарете, мягко обхватил фильтр губами.

— Так ты со мной?

Скорпиус закинул руки за голову и с наслаждением потянулся. Жизнь отличная штука, от нее захватывает дух, и чтобы угнаться за ней такой, чтобы попробовать и успеть все, нельзя останавливаться ни на секунду. Она несется по кем-то проложенным рельсам со скоростью Хогвартс-экспресса, и ты можешь нестись вместе с ней сколько захочешь. Главное, вовремя спрыгнуть с подножки, чтобы не проскочить нужную станцию, на которой тебя по-настоящему ждут, и не угодить под колеса. Если сможешь — останешься победителем, если нет — потеряешь все.

— Пойдем к Джеймсу, — предложил Ал. — Хоть поспим немного перед Хогвартсом.

Скорпиус кивнул и поднялся. Альбус больше не задавал вопросов — он и так знал ответ и, кажется, этот ответ делал его счастливым.

Они неторопливо шли по извилистым улицам, молчали, курили, соприкасались плечами. Вместе. Только вдвоем.

Над Лондоном занимался новый рассвет. И все было хорошо.


End file.
